Choose me
by Rina Ackerman
Summary: Eren esta confundido con el novio con el cual lleva 3 años cumplidos recientemente, y con aquel hombre de mirada gris y penetrante que le hacía estremecer con tan sólo escuchar su nombre, ¿por qué le sucedía eso a él? -"Qué difícil es decidir a quién se ama, cuando tengo que escoger a uno de los dos, pues desde que lo conocí, mi corazón ha cautivado". Riren/Eruren.


¡Yahoo gente sensualona! He vuelto con un nuevo fic Eruren (Erwin x Eren)/Riren (Rivaille x Eren) me inspiré en una imagen en donde salían Erwin, Eren y Rivi, de la canción llamada choose me de vocaloid, pondré un link en mi perfil de fanfiction de un fandub que me ha encantado. Espero que este prólogo les guste, de eso depende la actualización. :D

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin ni la canción de vocaloid son mías o sino habría mucho yaoi en ambas cosas, cada uno a sus respectivos autores.

ANUNCIO RANDOM: No he abandonado el fanfic diferente pero a la vez tan iguales, simplemente no he encontrado inspiración para continuarlo, por esa razón también he escrito este fic para dejar de estar trabada.

Sin más que decir espero que les guste.

-Corazón-

.

.

_**Prólogo**_

.

.

¿Cómo es que había comenzado todo?

¿Cuándo todo se volvió tan complicado?

_**~"Qué difícil es decidir a quién se ama  
>Cuando tengo que escoger a uno de los dos".~<strong>_

Suspiro una vez más.

Levantó su rostro.

Una fresca brisa acarició sus mejillas.

Aún era temprano, era plena tarde.

Fijo su vista en cielo y comenzó a recordar.

A recordar el inicio de todo.

El comienzo de su amor.

Y el comienzo del desastre.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Choose me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Para ser un muchacho, él desde muy pequeño fue muy agraciado, su tez un tanto tostada, sus ojos de color turquesa y aquel sedoso cabello castaño.

Sus padres siempre estuvieron orgullosos de él. Era un alumno de buenas calificaciones, bueno en deportes, y muy carismático.

Eren Jaeger era el ejemplo de la perfección ante sus padres.

Hasta que aquel muchacho cumplió los 16 años.

Él desde muy pequeño se había percatado que no sentía ninguna atracción hacía las mujeres.

Creyó que era algo normal a su edad, pero a los 13 años cuando tuvo su primera novia, esta no logró que su miembro despertara.

Dejó pasar aquello.

Rompió con ella, y ella prometió no diría nada.

Pero no pudo dejar pasar cuando sin querer vio un vídeo de porno gay y esto logró que su miembro despertara.

Desde ese momento Eren se percató que él era homosexual.

Cuando cumplió 15 años se acercó a hablar con un amigo homosexual de su padre. El nombre de aquel hombre era Erwin Smith. Eren se sentía a gusto con él, él era su mentor, lo aconsejaba cuando tenía relaciones con otros hombres, como cuidarse de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, etc.

Erwin fue quién aconsejo a Eren decirle a sus padres su condición sexual.

Grave error.

Ese fue el peor año de su vida.

Malditos 16.

Cuando al fin se armó de valor, y les contó, su padre, Grisha, se volvió una furia, clamaba al cielo por piedad, gritando, rogando que a su hijo la sacaran esas mierdas homosexuales de la cabeza, que ese no era su hijo, lo corrió de la casa. En cambio su madre, Carla, lloró, lloró a mares y huyó de aquel cuarto.

Eren sintió en ese momento que estaba destrozado. Tomó unas pocas cosas que encontró y echó a su mochila y huyó a casa de Erwin.

-¡Erwin, Erwin! -Daba fuertes golpes a la puerta del rubio.

Quería llorar, pero se contenía.

O eso intentó, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, y vio a aquel hombre se lanzó a sus brazos, quebrándose en llantos en los brazos de aquel alto y fornido hombre.

-¿Eren? –Correspondió aquel abrazo, y cuando se percató de sus lágrimas se quedó en silencio dejándolo entrar.

Erwin fue un gran soporte en la vida de Eren esos años, lo ofreció un techo, pero Eren aceptó temporalmente, buscaría un trabajo que no interrumpiera sus estudios.

Y así lo hizo, encontró un pequeño departamento donde podía vivir cómodamente, y le alcanzaba para comer.

Todo comenzaba a ir mejor.

Todo gracias al apoyo constante de Erwin.

Por tantos detalles que Erwin hacía por él, a sus 17 años comenzó a darse cuenta de a poco que se fue enamorando de él, y fue sumamente feliz cuando le dijo que era correspondido.

Ahora a sus 20 años era muy feliz con Erwin, este ya era un estudiante de la universidad.

Erwin era un importante director en un prestigiosa universidad llamada "Legión de reconocimiento", pero Eren no iba a esa. Él iba a una buena universidad pero un poco más barata que la anterior pero eso no la hacía mala, llamada "Alas de libertad".

-Eren, vas a llegar tarde si no te apresuras a la universidad.-Le reprendió Erwin.

-¡Es tu culpa bebé!-Le reprochó Eren a través de un puchero- Por tu culpa anoche no pude irme a mi casa, y llegaré tarde a mi primer día de universidad.

Erwin sonrió.

-Es tu culpa que me ponga tan apasionado por las noches –Besó los labios de su amante más joven- ¿Realmente no quieres irte a "Legión de reconocimiento"?

Este correspondió el beso.

-Ya te debo mucho, quiero hacer cosas por mí mismo –Sonrió- Bueno , me voy.

-Ve con cuidado amor.

Con un beso los amantes se despidieron.

Quién pensaría que ese beso sería uno de los últimos sin sentir confusión, ansias o culpabilidad.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Choose me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí –Corazón-

Sus reviews me motivan mucho.

Así que…

Reiviews? :D


End file.
